Are you the one?
by Gigi3
Summary: *Chapter 22* Goten and Trunks have been naughty unsupervised lately. And their parents decide to find a babysitter! Will any one be able to maintain the boys' interest in order to behave? (Any?s email separatley and I will answer them! End is a Romance/Dr
1. Default Chapter

Chi-Chi, Goku, Bulma and Vegeta were walking out Goku's house all smiling (except for our scowling prince of course) calling out to two young boys standing in the doorway.  
  
"Now boys behave while we're gone. Ok Goten?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Goten honestly nodded his head. He waited for Bulma to say her part.  
  
"You too Trunks. Mommy'll be back soon."  
  
Trunks only gave a small smile and nodded in agreement.  
  
Goku flashed a smile and waved as he closed the door saying...  
  
"See you boys later!"  
  
Goten and Trunks glanced quickly at each other and gave a sly grin as they ran around the house in blurs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 hours later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi's room was left drowned in Chi-Chi's dresses and Goku's multiple fighting gis. Gohan's room was obviously invaded as there were scribbles and sloppy words written in his algebra textbook. The living room lay in shambles.  
  
However disastrous this sounds... it was nothing compared to...  
  
"CRASH!!!"  
  
The refrigerator broke (the third time this week, boy, Goku won't like that, someone else needs to raid the fridge too you know!!!), and all the eaten crumbs of food spilt out. All over the floor there were spilt milk, raw eggs, and other pieces of food, including...  
  
"BROCCOLI!!!"  
  
Goten went up to it and sniffed the air. His tongue immediately stuck out as he gagged...  
  
"EWWW! YUCK! Trunks... its rotten! ACK!"  
  
Trunks immediately clasped his nose with his hands cupping it.  
  
"Let's get outta here before we're poisoned!"  
  
And with that, the two boys dashed upstairs, escaping the horrid stench of the rotten broccoli. (Ok, I know they get hungry, but what would make them that desperate to eat the nasty, rotten broccoli?!)  
  
Trunks shut the door behind him as he and Goten gasped for air in the bathroom (the only room they haven't wreaked havoc on yet!)  
  
Goten, after recovering from panting, gasped "Whew, that was close."  
  
He took a few steps backwards and slipped as something. He closed his eyes as he fell, but before he hit the floor, he heard Trunks scream.  
  
"MY EYES! GOTEN, MY EYES! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
Goten blinked twice as he stared under his bare foot. He stifled a giggle as he saw what he slipped on...  
  
A tube of toothpaste.  
  
His eyes slowly traveled from the squashed toothpaste tube as he stared at Trunks blindly reaching out. The toothpaste had hit his face. It squirted out as he stepped on it.  
  
"Ooopppss...  
  
Goten quickly went to his room, got a beach bucket and ran back into the bathroom. He went to the bathtub and quickly filled the bucket with ice- cold water. He then went to Trunks and threw the bucket of water at his face.  
  
"AAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Goten saw a dripping Trunks with blue toothpaste in his purple hair and in his gi.  
  
Trunks grumbled as he kicked Goten in the shin...  
  
"Don't ever do that again... stupid toothpaste... dumb water... GET OUT OF THE WAY YA DUMB BUCKET!!!"  
  
Trunks kicked the bucket as he ran into Gohan's room.  
  
"EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW!!!"  
  
Goten ran up laughing as he saw Trunks' disgusted look on his face, pointing at a picture of Gohan and Videl hugging each other by a tree.  
  
They both winced in disgust as they said ...  
  
"EWWW! GIRLS!!!"  
  
Then they started skipping around the house singing  
  
"Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."  
  
  
  
  
  
*DING-DONG*  
  
The two boys stopped dead in their tracks as their eyes grew immensely huge. They ran away as they heard Bulma scream. Then they heard a thud. After the thud, they heard a "CHI-CHI!!!" (Ooopps... I guess Chi-Chi didn't take the mess too well huh? ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Chi-Chi got up (half an hour later)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU TWO BOYS ARE GROUNDED!!!"  
  
"But dad... Uncle Vegeta..."  
  
"NO BUTS!"  
  
"We're getting a babysitter... maybe even two!"  
  
Goten and Trunks' eyes widened in fear as they started screaming.  
  
'NO!!! NOT A BABYSITTER!!!"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
And I'm going to have to end here. What kind of person can contain Goten and Trunks and maintain their interest?! It will take a miracle! Please review. This story is mostly humor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chi-Chi finished dialing as Bulma sat cross-legged on the kitchen table waiting for Chi-Chi to finish.  
  
"so you'll be here today at 5:00. Ok, thank you so much. I hope both of you come soon. I have to warn you ahead of time, you are in for a different day... Bye."  
  
Chi-Chi stared at a curious Goku and Bulma, however, Vegeta was facing the opposite direction.  
  
"Feh. Our boys don't need babysitters. All they do is whine and complain, and use the phone!"  
  
"No they don't!" Snapped Bulma. "Not all of them, only the bad ones make the news!"  
  
"Hhmmph..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5:00 at Goku's house, the bell rings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A glare came from Vegeta's face as he eyed the two girls in front of him. Before he could say anything (which we all know would be something rude), Bulma elbowed him, and jumped in front of him.  
  
She flashed a smile as she studied the girls. They were about the same height and age and were dressed in gis. One had long, messy dark brown unruly hair like Goku's up to her middle back. The other one, seemed a bit older, with her hair in a high ponytail with only two strands, one on each side of her face.  
  
Chi-Chi chimed in. "Hello girls, I never really got your names. May we properly introduce?"  
  
They both smiled as the younger one shook her hand. "Thank you. My name is Gigi. I am really looking forward to meeting the boys."  
  
"And my name is Cheena, Cheena Son. Trunks seems to be a nice boy." She said as she peeked at the boy hiding behind Bulma's denim skirt. Goten fixated his eyes on Gigi's white furry belt.  
  
Chi-Chi invited the girls in as Goten and Trunks only stared at them. Goten whispered to Trunks, "Look at their arms, they look song."  
  
Trunks stared at Cheena and Gigi's arms and saw that they were muscular.  
  
"Ok guys, have fun!" Goku smiled and winked at Cheena and punched Vegeta so he could smile too. He forced a smile as they all walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Goten, my name is Gigi. Now tell me Goten, what do you like to do, let me know so I can get an idea on how you're like."  
  
Goten black eyes sparkled as he rambled on and on to her.  
  
" Well, I like to fight, I like to eat, I like to draw, I like to play video games..."  
  
2 hours later  
  
"... And I like to fight!" Goten said energetically.  
  
Gigi lay still on the floor asleep.  
  
Goten jumped on her chest, and she snapped awake.  
  
She flashed a smile and said.  
  
"Wow, you're almost exactly like me." she glanced over at Cheena, who was currently holding a sleeping Trunks in her arms.  
  
She smiled as Cheena said "Goten, you talk to much, we all fell asleep. Trunks told me a whole lot too, but not nearly as much as you.  
  
Goten laughed. "Goten, Chi-Chi said its time to study. Wake Trunks up and go into a nice quiet place."  
  
They both cried out "AW MAN!!!" In unison.  
  
Cheena smiled. "And after that, we'll spar with you and train."  
  
The boys' eyes lit up as they jumped up and down.  
  
"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After studying...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten pointed out Gigi's fuzzy belt. "Is that a tail?"  
  
Gigi's eyes widened, but smiled as she replied.  
  
"Yes Goten, it is. I know you have had experiences with Saiyans before as you are one like your father, brother, and best friend. But you've never seen girl Saiyans before. You will enjoy the spar. Just don't tell Chi-Chi or Bulma! they'll kill us!"  
  
Goten nodded and called everyone outside to spar. However, Cheena heard the phone ring and picked up the phone.  
  
C: "Hello?"  
  
G: "Hi Cheena."  
  
C: "Hey Goku. What's up?"  
  
G: "Well, we can't really come home anytime soon."  
  
C: "WHAT?!"  
  
G: "You see, our car broke down, and we all split up to try and find help. But we're in the middle of nowhere. So me and Vegeta pushed the car with Chi and Bulma until we found a place to stay for the night. However, it will be a few days before Bulma gets the parts she needs to fix the car, so we won't be there for a few days. Taking care of the boys for that long won't be a problem, right?"  
  
C: "Well, I guess not. Bye."  
  
G: "Bye."  
  
Cheena hung up and gestured Gigi over. "what's wrong Cheena, everything ok?"  
  
Silence. Cheena looked Gigi in the face.  
  
"We have to stay here for a week."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Will Cheena and Gigi be able to survive with Goten and Trunks for a week? How will the spar go? Will they arrive sooner.  
  
Sorry for shortness and cliffy! _ 


	3. Chapter 3

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own DragonBall Z or any other related merchandise. I do not want to be sued. I did not steel Cheena Son either, she is a friend of mine and I asked permission before I used her name. Don't sue! _  
  
"Goten, Trunks, come here." Gigi called out.  
  
Goten and trunks shuffled up to her, but did not look her in the face. They only asked "What is it?"  
  
Cheena started.  
  
"You're parents won't be home for a while. So we have to stay here with you for about a week."  
  
In shock, the boys' eyes widened. However, they nodded their heads, knowing there was nothing they could do and would have to stay here. Besides, they still wanted to spar.  
  
Trunks walked up to Cheena and pulled on her gi to get her attention.  
  
"Cheena... you said we would spar..."  
  
"Ok Trunks, lets all go outside. Come on Goten."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gigi shouted out to the boys as she was far from them.  
  
"Boys, choose who you want to spar with and lets begin."  
  
Goten ran with a smile to Gigi, and Trunks ran to Cheena.  
  
On the way, Trunks tripped on a rock, and fell into Cheena's leg as he held it. He stared up at her face as she smiled. Slightly blushing, he immediately let go and asked to spar.  
  
Goten already started with Gigi as she was blocking all of his kicks and punches. Then Gigi punched and kicked him back, however, not as hard as she normally would. She did not want to hurt him.  
  
Cheena and Trunks were flying blurs in the air, shooting ki blasts and kamehamehas at each other. Cheena accidentally hit Trunks a bit too hard, and as a retaliation, flew back and kicked her in the stomach. It grew into a strong spar.  
  
However, Goten and Gigi were also sparring roughly. They were both a bit dirty, and Gigi was bleeding at the corner of her lip. She smiled knowing that Goten was getting stronger and was proud of himself.  
  
Her thoughts however, were a major distraction as Goten flew and kicked her in the chest. Gigi flew a far distance from the kick and landed hard somewhere on the ground. Goten had lost her in a nearby forest.  
  
"Oh man... I didn't mean to kick her that hard..."  
  
Goten frantically searched for her until he saw a female body groaning on the floor.  
  
"Gigi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you that bad."  
  
"It's ok, I think that's enough. We've been sparring over an hour. I need a shower."  
  
"You're right. I'll get everyone else. Go inside and rest."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Trunks and Goten were put to bed...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Gigi made herself cozy on the floor with a blanket and Cheena slept in the living room couch. She was fine until Goten woke her up.  
  
"Gigi, I'm scared."  
  
"Of what Goten."  
  
"The dark, Mommy always stays with me until I go to sleep. And when I wake up, its bright in my room."  
  
"So you want me to stay with you?"  
  
Goten nodded shyly.  
  
Gigi blushed a bit and agreed. She went upstairs with him until he hugged her lower leg.  
  
"I'm sorry I said girls were icky. You and Cheena are cool."  
  
Gigi smiled as she sat next to Goten through out the night.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
I know its short, but I got to go, review. Moms calling! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks jumped out of bed screaming. He tripped over the covers and ran into the living room, continuing his shouting. Nervous, he ran to Cheena, jumped near her and started hugging her arm.  
  
"What is it Trunks?" she yawned.  
  
Trunks tightened his grip on her as he cried. "I had a really bad nightmare!"  
  
Cheena held Trunks as she asked him what was it about.  
  
"Daddy and Uncle Goku were fighting this big, fat pink guy who kinda looked like bubble gum. But he was really strong. But daddy knocked Uncle Goku out and then blew himself up!!!"  
  
Cheena frowned as he sobbed into her stomach. She stared around the room, she noticed that Gigi was gone. She quickly glanced out the window and law Gigi lying down in the grass, staring at the sky.  
  
~I wonder what that is all about~  
  
Cheena smiled as she continued to hold Trunks. However, Goten groggily came over to her and immediately asked where Gigi was. Cheena smiled as she pointed out the window. Goten smiled as he saw Gigi about to take a swim.  
  
Gigi was done with her swim and jumped out on a tree branch high above the water. She was thinking of her past, on Vegeta, total turmoil...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice.  
  
"HI GIGI!!!"  
  
Stumbling a bit, she lost her balance from the branch and fell straight into the water. She floated up to the surface coughing and spitting out water. And asked Goten "What's up?"  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Someone I used to know, would you toss me a towel."  
  
In a flash, Goten gave her the towel and she dried up.  
  
"Thanks, now come inside, I have to make breakfast."  
  
Before making breakfast, she stared at the sky and started to fry 50 eggs (you can never have too much for two hungry Saiyans)  
  
Cheena all of a sudden started screaming.  
  
"TRUNKS?!! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GO?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks started giggling under Goten's bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten started snickering and told Gigi where to find him. As Cheena went to the basement, Gigi went up to Goten's room.  
  
She walked back and forth shouting  
  
"I WONDER WHERE TRUNKS WOULD BE, AFTER I MADE SUCH A HUGE, DELICIOUS BREAKFAST WAITING FOR HIM?!"  
  
Knowing Trunks was probably drooling, and watching her feet pace the room, she jumped onto a desk quietly, and then opened and closed the door.  
  
Trunks sneakily peeked his head out and started tiptoeing to the door. Until Gigi screamed and jumped on him, grabbing him as they rolled up into a wrestling ball of smoke.  
  
During the scuffle, Gigi accidentally kicked the door open and they both started shouted, bumping and tumbling down the stairs. Cheena and Goten immediately ran over to the two Saiyans as they lay sprawled on the floor with stars in their eyes (anime style with swirls too ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gigi sat up and groaned, rubbing her head, then her temples. She stared around the living room she was left in and started laughing when she saw Cheena fussing over Trunks.  
  
She started laughing again when she saw Trunks bearing the attention.  
  
She called out to Cheena "I think the little warrior has had enough TLC Cheena!"  
  
Embarrassed a little, Cheena let go of Trunks and laughed as she saw them devour the omelet Gigi made as the two girls sat in the living room with a bowl of cereal.  
  
Cheena was the first to the remote and teased Gigi by sticking out her tongue.  
  
Grumbling, Gigi sat down and watched TV with Cheena.  
  
"Too bad, I'm missing Digimon."  
  
"Jeez, when will you grow up Gigi, what kind of fighter watches that?"  
  
"DIGIMON!!!"  
  
Immediately, Goten and Trunks ran in front of the TV and pressed a button. Immediately, Tai and Izzy were talking to each other.  
  
"Well, anything is better than this embarrassment, I'm going to use Goten's bed for a second. I'm still pretty tired."  
  
Confused, Cheena stared at her and nodded, and Gigi went upstairs for a quick nap, leaving Cheena momentarily with Goten and Trunks.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review. This is my firs humor! I love to read you're email, and I need help with my B/V fic. 


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T LIKE Digimon, I was just trying to be funny in the story, I asked by brother to name two boy characters on his mind. I don't own DBZ or digimon.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Gigi stared up at the ceiling remembering her life on Vegeta. Horrible. She had been a slave for king Vegeta and fell in love with an elite. He did not return the feelings however.  
  
She was in space when Vegeta had blown up, and she felt her heart ache for him  
  
(Boohoo, how sad.)  
  
Gigi slept nicely after she finished crying a bit as ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzz......."  
  
Cheena's head was hanging backwards on the cough, and she had fallen asleep during Digimon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks and Goten played hot potato with a banana from the kitchen until Trunks came up with an evil plan.  
  
Goten grabbed a pan, and Trunks got a wooden spoon. They snuck up behind her and...  
  
"BAM, Bam, Bam!!!"  
  
(Horrid use of onomatopoeia..._ Anyway...)  
  
Cheena snapped awake and jolted out of the couch screaming...  
  
"THE DOG DID IT PROFESSOR!!!"  
  
After recovering, she grabbed the pan and charged towards them chasing them  
  
with it over her head screaming.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gigi had just finished changing into a new gi that was hot pink, with a dark blue shirt underneath. However, the door flew open as Cheena was yelling at the boys with the pan. Goten jumped in the air and landed on Gigi's shoulder while Trunks jumped a bit too high and got his foot stuck to the ceiling fan blade. Goten hopped off to the floor and just stared at his friend spin as Goten moved his head along.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
15 minutes later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks flew off and hit Goten. However, they were both too dizzy, and collapsed to the floor.  
  
The boys were put to bed until they felt a bit better. When they did get up, they were in a cheery mood. Gigi was too.  
  
While Cheena was playing a video game, Gigi was outside in the backyard. She was singing a song in Japanese.  
  
"Oide fantajii suki sa misuterii  
  
Kimi no wakasa kakusanaide  
  
Fushigi shitakute bouken shitakute  
  
Dare mo iminna uzu-uzu shiteru  
  
Otona no furi shite akiramecha  
  
Kiseki no nazo nado tokenaiyo  
  
Motto wairudoni motto takumashiku  
  
Ikite goranu  
  
Romantikku ageru yo  
  
Romantikku ageru yo  
  
Honto no yuki misete kuretara  
  
Romantikku ageru yo  
  
Romantikku ageru yo  
  
Tokimeku mune ni kira-kira hikatta  
  
Yume wo ageru yo  
  
Itsu wandufuru kitto byuutifuru  
  
Hito no janguru mayoikonde  
  
Suriru shitakute shiawase shitakute  
  
Naze ka iminna sowa-sowa shiteru  
  
Omotta toori ni sakebanakya  
  
Negai wa sora made todokanai  
  
Motto sekushii ni motto utsukushiku  
  
Ikite goranu  
  
Romantikku ageru yo  
  
Romantikku ageru yo  
  
Honto namida misete kuretara  
  
Romantikku ageru yo  
  
Romantikku ageru yo  
  
Sabishi kokoro yasashiku tsutsunde  
  
Aiwo ageru yo  
  
Romantikku ageru yo  
  
Romantikku ageru yo  
  
Honto no yuki misete kuretara  
  
Romantikku ageru yo  
  
Romantikku ageru yo  
  
Tokimeku mune ni kira-kira hikatta  
  
Yume wo ageru yo"  
  
"Wow Gigi, that was good!"  
  
Gigi turned around and blushed seeing Cheena and Trunks clapping. Goten excitedly jumped up and down.  
  
"I heard Aunt Bulma sing that song once!"  
  
Blushing, Gigi smiled and took a quick glance outside, and it was approaching nighttime.  
  
"Goten, Trunks, you guys better get inside and get ready for bed."  
  
'AWWWWWWW!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten fell asleep resting his head on Gigi's lap, while Trunks was snoozing on the couch for the night.  
  
Gigi gently lifted Goten off the floor and put him next to Trunks. Then she sat next to Cheena and started an UNO game of cards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
11:30 PM  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I win again!" Cheena beamed.  
  
"Yep, you win all right, that's the 11th time too!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"Anyway Cheena, it's getting pretty late, I'm going to bed."  
  
"OK, Goodnight Gigi!"  
  
"Night Cheena!"  
  
And with that Cheena went to one of the couches and Gigi grabbed a sleeping bag.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
By the way, I memorized the Japanese song for my school's talent show, and I made tryouts! ^_^ Please review!  
  
~Gigi~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Cheena and Gigi slept in this morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ In Goten's Room  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten got up, stretched and yawned. Immediately, he began searching for Gigi.  
  
"Gigi, Gigi?!"  
  
Goten went down to the living room and saw Cheena and Trunks sleeping on the sofas. He went and shook Trunks awake.  
  
Trunks mumbled. "I tried to wake her up, Gigi too. But they probably stayed up so late, they won't wake up."  
  
"Where's Gigi?"  
  
"Somewhere by the TV. *Yawn* ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz..."  
  
"Gigi..."  
  
"..............."  
  
She was still asleep like a rock. Goten stared at her as she continued sleeping peacefully. He sat right next to her as she continued breathing softly. He lay next to her for a good half hour until he got a cute idea.  
  
With that Goten got out of her blanket spread on the floor and headed out the door. However, scampered back to Gigi and put her blanket back on her sleeping body.  
  
Then he whispered over to sleeping Trunks, who was now on Cheena's lap. Angry that he did not answer, he yanked him by the foot until he was dragged off her lap and forced him awake. He whispered in Trunks' ear and immediately, Trunks' eyes lit up. However, they went back to sleep and saved it for later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gigi's eyes started to open for the first time that day. However, she stared at the little boy sleeping right next to her. She blushed like mad when she shook him awake.  
  
"Goten, what are you doing here right next to me?!"  
  
"Well, I was looking for you and I got tired. Besides, Mom doesn't mind me staying with her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Gigi tore her eyes from the innocent boy and stared at Cheena and Trunks. She took a slipper and tossed it playfully to her face as she snapped awake. She had the exact reaction as Gigi did with Goten.  
  
Cheena stammered as she managed to say "Uh- I mean- I- G-gigi, why, w-why don't you go m-make br-breakfast?"  
  
"Uh- s-sure Cheen-na."  
  
"Wait Gigi, don't go yet!"  
  
Goten jumped and held Gigi's upper leg in a hug.  
  
With her face blushing crazily, she patted him on the head and hugged him back.  
  
"Uh, I just wanted to let you know that Trunks and I are going to be outside for a few minutes. Don't worry, we'll be back in time for breakfast!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
And with that the two boys kissed them on the cheek, leaving them stunned as they walked out the door.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Trunks: Cheena is cute.  
  
Goten: I think Gigi is.  
  
Bra: What are you talking about?  
  
Goten and Trunks; NOTHING BRA!!!  
  
Bra: OOOHHH!!! WAIT 'TILL I GO TELL GIGI AND CHEENA!  
  
Goten and Trunks: NO!!!!!!  
  
Bra: *Giggles* (Runs away with boys chasing her)  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Is there a chance for some crushes here? What exactly are Trunks and Goten doing outside?  
  
Please review!  
  
~Gigi~  
  
*I apologize for it being a bit short, but I am grounded and I am typing secretively* 


	7. Chapter 7

Gigi: *Typing on her laptop like mad while making sure she is not burning breakfast.*  
  
"CHEENA! BREAKFAST IS READY!"  
  
Cheena: Finally! *Smiles  
  
Gigi: Enjoy, now if you don't mind, I'm gonna tickle torture Goten so he'll tell me what's up with him.  
  
Cheena: Good, maybe I'll find out from Trunks too.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Both girls sat at the table trying to figure out why did the boys do what they did. And whet were they doing outside?  
  
"Darn it, I wonder what's going on!"  
  
"Well Gigi, go out and get them."  
  
"It's kinda cold, I'm going to go out and train, I'll be back in about 10 minutes."  
  
"What are you going to accomplish in 10 minutes Gigi?"  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
She smiled as she closed the door and went outside in the backyard.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Goten and Trunks were running around the woods talking to each other. They were looking for something.  
  
They came across a certain patch in the forest. They smiled in glee as they thought about what gotten had said earlier.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Gigi's hair now reached the floor as it grew a blond hue. Fiercely, she started screaming as she kicked and punched a tree. Her final blow splintered it. Exhausted and panting, she fell to the floor and caught a breather before walking back in again.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. If Goten and Trunks come back while I'm in there, just tell them it's by the stove.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Do you think she'll like them Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, but, how do we know the girls will like it?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. We'll come back a few days from now so don't worry."  
  
"Ok I guess. I can't wait to surprise them!"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Goten and Trunks dashed indoors to the kitchen and inhaled breakfast. After that, all of them had a huge pillow fight and the boys played PS2. Cheena was listening to a CD while Gigi was on the phone.  
  
It was Chi-Chi, and she said that they would be there in 4 more days.  
  
"Cheena! Get over here!"  
  
As she pressed pause and came over, she told the boys not to follow.  
  
"Cheena, will you believe we've already been here for 3 days?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
""Yeah, we have 4 more days with Goten and Trunks, actually, I was hoping we could stay here longer."  
  
"You're right. They are so cute."  
  
"Oh well, we can always visit them again Cheena."  
  
"Don't tell them, if we told them now, they might get upset, especially after today!"  
  
Both girls blushed red at the mention of this morning's incident.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"I WIN AGAIN TRUNKS!"  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
Gigi interrupted them. "Boys, it time for bed!"  
  
Trunks tried to shift the subject. "Hey Gigi, how about another pillow fight with me and Goten."  
  
"Well-"  
  
Gigi was interrupted when Goten ran up to her, picked her up, and ran into his room with her.  
  
"WAIT, I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO FIGHT YET!!!!"  
  
Cheena started laughing her head off at Gigi's screaming.  
  
Trunks yelled. "WOO-HOO! GO GOTEN!"  
  
This made Cheena's laughing increase. And she chased Trunks upstairs. They all became immersed in the feathered war zone!  
  
Exhausted at 3:00 AM, they all fell asleep by the pillows during the fight in Goten's room. Trunks first, followed by Gigi, then Cheena, and then finally Goten.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Goten: Gigi, that was fun, can we do that again?  
  
Gigi: Sure Goten, just not so late. For all I know, Trunks or you could have pulverized me during my sleep!  
  
Goten and Trunks: Would not!  
  
Gigi: Would to!  
  
Goten and Trunks: WOULD NOT!  
  
Gigi: Would to!  
  
Cheena: Would to!  
  
Gigi: (Mumbles under breath) At least she's honest.  
  
Goten: Grrr...  
  
Trunks: Argh... they're good.  
  
Cheena: Hehehehe...  
  
Gigi: Darn! I never got to tickle torture...  
  
Goten: What?  
  
Gigi: Never mind. 


	8. Chapter 8

Trunks was the first to get up in the morning and laughed at everyone sleeping with the pillows and feathers surrounding them. He punched Goten's back, waking him up and then woke up Cheena.  
  
"Cheena, me and Goten are pretty hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry!"  
  
"Well, can you make breakfast."  
  
"C'mon Trunks, that's Gigi's job! Why don't you ask her? I burnt the food last time!"  
  
"I don't want to wake her up. She looks funny with all those feathers in her hair."  
  
"Well, Trunks, that's not nice! I'll go wake her up. Besides, you looked worse than she did when you were sleeping."  
  
Goten walked up to Gigi and shook her awake. She groaned and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
As soon as breakfast was ready, she called everyone downstairs to eat. She grabbed a bagel and a bit of orange juice for herself and went to the TV. However, Cheena beat her to it again.  
  
"Darn, how do you always get here a second before me?"  
  
Cheena just laughed as she flipped through the channels.  
  
"I'll be right back Cheena. I need to find something out from the boys."  
  
"OK, I guess."  
  
Gigi walked to the kitchen and grabbed Goten by the shoulders, and held Trunks' leg with her tail.  
  
"You two have a bit of explaining to do from yesterday."  
  
Goten and Trunks' eyes widened from being nervous and immediately said they were only trying to have fun with the pillow fight.  
  
"Not about that guys, I meant---"  
  
Goten had slipped away from her grip and Trunks pried away Gigi's tail. They both ran upstairs and hid under Goten's bed.  
  
"Oh fine! Don't tell me. I'll figure it out if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"Well Gigi, I bet that the last thing you do won't come anytime soon. You still have a long life ahead of you, and I'm pretty sure you won't die anytime soon. The last thing you'd do was to lose in a fight! That's how you would die."  
  
"Oh come on Cheena! I did not mean it technically!"  
  
"I know, I'm just bustin' your chops."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Bored, Gigi went out for a swim again. Goten and Trunks saw and immediately and changed into their shorts. They ran and jumped in.  
  
Goten splashed Gigi, then Gigi splashed both boys back. Before you knew it, everyone was in a gigantic water fight!  
  
Gigi laughed and pushed both boys underwater.  
  
Spluttering, Goten yelled, "That's not fair!"  
  
Trunks and Goten fused together and jumped in the water and started to fight her.  
  
"So you wanna play rough! I can play that way too!"  
  
Gigi started turning into a Super Saiyan, and the boys started screaming, and they immediately separated. Gigi stopped too.  
  
"So, you guys are scared of me?"  
  
Cheena got out too now and jumped in! The fight continued on until the afternoon.  
  
It was lunch, and Cheena had dialed a phone number. She was ordering pizza.  
  
C: "Hello?"  
  
P: "Hello ma'am? What would you like?"  
  
C: "Well, I'll have 75 extra large pizzas wit extra cheese."  
  
P: "WHAT? 75?!?!?!?!!!"  
  
C: "Yep."  
  
P: "Ok."  
  
After everyone finished the pizza, they went outside again, however, it was a warm, lazy day, and they just hung around, mostly doing nothing.  
  
It grew darker outside. It was nighttime and the four Saiyans were watching fireflies and the stars. Goten jumped into Gigi's lap.  
  
"Gigi, do you know any other songs. The other one was nice, but I was wondering if you knew any that might sound like a lullaby. Mom sometimes sings to me."  
  
"Yes Goten, I do."  
  
Gigi started singing another Japanese song called Goodnight My Blue. After she finished, she waited for Goten. Only after a few minutes did she realize that Goten had fallen asleep during her song. She smiled, as she saw the little boys arms wrapped around her.  
  
Trunks yawned and smiled. "It was a pretty song Gigi, I liked it. It kinda reminded me of the time Mommy sang to me, and then tried to make Daddy sing too. Daddy didn't want to, and then Mommy got a frying pan and whacked him on the head with it. It was funny, but I like Mommy's singing."  
  
Cheena laughed and asked Trunks, "Hold it, Bulma actually tried to get Vegeta to sing?!"  
  
Trunks giggled, ""Yep."  
  
They all started to laugh, except for Goten, only because he was already sleeping.  
  
Trunks whispered to Cheena, "Can you sing the same song Cheena?"  
  
Cheena smiled and said, "I would Trunks, except, I don't know the words. Would you mind if Gigi sang it again?"  
  
Trunks yawned a little bit. "no I don't mind. Can you please sing Gigi?  
  
Gigi did sing again, and Trunks also fell asleep. Cheena laughed quietly and said to Gigi. "I gotta learn that song. It could come in handy!"  
  
"it only put them to sleep because they were tired and it is a relaxing song."  
  
"I guess you're right. It's funny though that on your first try you put Goten to sleep. He looks so cute in your lap."  
  
Gigi ran her hand through his ebony hair. "Speak for yourself, Trunks seems to be enjoying himself!"  
  
They both smiled as they all spent a few more minutes outside before laying them down in bed for the night.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
If you want to hear Goodnight My Blue, or Romantic Ageru Yo (The first song Gigi sang), here is the link.  
  
http://star.cdc.abu.com/~dbz/mp3.html  
  
if that does not work, you can find Romantic Ageru Yo only on http://emulazione.multiplayer.it/dragonballarena/english/media/clips/noaudi ohqclips.php  
  
Please Review ^_^  
  
~Gigi~ ________________________________________________________________ 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
4:30 AM  
  
Gigi got up very early in the morning and dressed into an orange gi. She grabbed some money and wrote a quick note.  
  
Dear Cheena, Goten and Trunks  
  
I left today to go get a lot of things. I'm going to get groceries and clothes for everyone. I might be gone for a few hours because the nearest town is a few miles away and I don't have a car and everyone else will panic if I fly. I will hopefully see you later.  
  
Gigi  
  
Before she left, she made sure everyone's breakfast was ready and headed out the door  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7:00 AM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten yawned and stretched as he woke up. He wanted to spar again today. He pushed Trunks off the side of the bed and waited for him to yell at him. Playfully they both went downstairs to the living room where Cheena and Gigi would be.  
  
Trunks jumped on Cheena and yelled "WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Grumbling and laughing, Cheena muttered, "Ok, ok Trunks! I'm up! Don't yell anymore!"  
  
As he smiled he sat right next to Cheena. However, someone was missing, and Goten was frantically looking for Gigi. He ran up to Cheena and tugged at her pants.  
  
"Cheena, where is Gigi?"  
  
"She's not in the living room? Then she must be in the kitchen."  
  
Goten scurried to the kitchen and started his search again. He called out to Cheena.  
  
"Our breakfasts are in the table, and Gigi left a note. She went out shopping for us."  
  
"Oh ok Goten! I guess that means more time for us! I have a gift for you two!"  
  
Goten and Trunks immediately ran to Cheena.  
  
"WhatisitWhatisitWhatisitWhatisitWhatisitWhatisitWhatisitWhatisitWhatisit?!? !"  
  
"Whoa! Calm down!" She smiled. "Now, I want you two to close your eyes, and reach out your hands."  
  
The boys did as they were told and Cheena placed items into their hands, starting with Trunks.  
  
As Trunks opened his eyes, he saw that he had a sword in them!  
  
"WOW!"  
  
Goten saw that he had a power pole, just like his dads!  
  
"Thank you Cheena!"  
  
She grinned as they all went and had breakfast. Gigi then walked through the door carrying a whole lot of bags.  
  
"Hi guys. Sorry about that, but I Got a lot of stuff. I bought some new clothes for you!"  
  
She gave Cheena, Goten and Trunks a bag each and each bag had a few new pairs of clothes. She then started packing the refrigerator,  
  
Cheena then tapped Gigi's shoulder.  
  
"Gigi, the boys wanna spar again. You up to it?"  
  
"Sure, why not!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks immediately went to work with his sword and slashed at Gigi two times. The first slash hit the back of the shoulder and gave her a small cut.  
  
The second slash...  
  
"AAAGGGHH! TRUNKS, MY HAIR!"  
  
Gigi watched as her locks flew away, she now had short hair.  
  
Cheena laughed aloud! "Hey Gigi! It looks good on you!"  
  
Gigi was about to argue when Trunks yelled...  
  
"GIGI!!! WATCH OUT!"  
  
Gigi turned around as Goten's power pole hit her in the head. She fell again in the woods.  
  
Goten panicked again. "Maybe I'm fighting too hard!"  
  
Cheena yelled. "No Goten, It was just that she did not know you were about to hit her." She blocked a few of Trunks' punched and kicked him. "Go see if she's ok!"  
  
Goten landed next to Gigi and saw her lying face first in the ground. She was not moving and there was a red mark underneath her hair.  
  
"Oops! I knocked her out... that's not good!"  
  
Goten carried her in and laid her on the floor and told Cheena and Trunks what happened.  
  
Trunks said. "I don't think we should use our weapons in spars. That way it won't be as hard to do what Goten just did."  
  
With those words, the little boy blushed and agreed.  
  
Cheena said, "Let's go in and have lunch. I'm hungry. When Gigi wakes up we'll all hang out together. What do you want to do?"  
  
Thinking for a while, Goten and Trunks agreed that they would stay outside again. Goten wanted to go inside and watch Gigi.  
  
In the meantime, Cheena grabbed Trunks and started to tickle torture him. Trunks then pried loose and they both started to wrestle again.  
  
Inside, Goten held Gigi's hand and silently apologized. He would stay there until she got better. He got ice and laid it under her head like Chi-Chi always did for him when he hurt his head.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review! Tell all the people you know about this story, I want to see everyone's opinion on it! ^_^  
  
E-mail me at HermioneG239@aol.com. I need help finishing my B/V fic, Steel Heart and I need some suggestions. All ideas are welcomed!  
  
~Gigi~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Gigi groaned and started to rub her head. Blurry visions were now coming into focus as she stared around. She was on a couch, and there was an icepack near her.  
  
She groggily sat up and started wobbling on the way to Goten's bedroom. Her balance started coming back to her as she opened Goten's door. She smiled as everyone was happy that she was up.  
  
Goten jumped up and down immediately apologizing.  
  
"Whoa! Don't worry Goten! It was an accident, I understand. No need to worry over me. So, did you have fun with Cheena?"  
  
Trunks now started talking.  
  
"YEAH! We had a game of tag, hide-and-seek, we sparred some more, we played PS2, and then we tickled tortured Cheena, then she chased us with a frying pan... again!"  
  
"And that's not all! She memorized the song from the internet!"  
  
Gigi was exhausted just listening to them. "That's great guys! I hope you enjoyed the new clothes!"  
  
"We did, they are really nice. But the gis are better for the house."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Cheena piped in. "Wow, that must've hurt."  
  
"Not as much as other times I fought! Goten is getting stronger every time!"  
  
His face beamed with pride as he jumped up and down on the bed.  
  
Trunks yelled. "TICKLE TORTURE!!"  
  
He immediately started tickling Cheena's waist as she squirmed in laughter. Gigi then threw another pillow at him. It missed Trunks, and hit Goten.  
  
(Oh great... A tickle-pillow-fight! What could be worse?!)  
  
They remained like that until nighttime fell and they all went to bed.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
_ Short chapter... ouch. Anyway, my B/V fic will be updated tomorrow! Many thanx to Cheena Son and supersaiyanx555 for giving me ideas!  
  
~Gigi~  
  
*Ow, my head* 


	11. Mistake Wrong FicSkip to Chapter 12

Chapter 11  
  
Goten and Trunks woke up together exactly at 3:00 AM. They put on their shoes and tiptoed past Gigi and Cheena, who were both sleeping too deeply to wake up at this time.  
  
Once they got to the door, they threw it open and ran outside into the woods. They ran and ran all the way back into a certain spot they had been before.  
  
Trunks whined. "Ok Goten, NOW are they ready for Cheena and Gigi?"  
  
"Yep! All we have to do is pick them and make sure we don't prick ourselves picking them."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
The two boys finally made it back home and snuck into the kitchen to get two vases for the blossomed roses they gathered. After filling it up with tap water and making sure the roses were even, the boys ran back into Goten's bedroom and placed the two vases on top of one of the dressers in the room, then went back into bed and only waited for the girls to get up.  
  
They both looked at each other and giggled.  
  
"Oh boy, will they be surprised! Hehehehehehehehehehehe..."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Cheena's eyes slowly opened as the morning welcomed her. She sat up and stared at the dresser.  
  
If her mouth had dropped any lower, who knows what would fit in it.  
  
She started screaming in shock, which immediately woke up Gigi. She flew into the air about six feet.  
  
"AAAAGGGHH! I'M DEAF! CHEENA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!"  
  
She immediately shut her mouth as she too stared at the beautiful roses.  
  
Goten jumped out of bed and threw his arms around Gigi's chest in a hug. Trunks leaped in the air, landed on Cheena's shoulders, and hugged her neck.  
  
They both simultaneously chimed "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!"  
  
Trunks said. "We hope you two like the roses."  
  
Gigi replied cheerfully. "Oh boys, they're beautiful!"  
  
G: "Hey Gigi, I'll arm wrestle you!"  
  
G: "You're on Goten!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 hours later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C: "Did anyone win yet?"  
  
T: "No."  
  
C: "Hurry up already!"  
  
(Bam) G: "I win Goten."  
  
G: "Grr..."  
  
The doorbell rang, and everything stopped.  
  
"Cheena, stay here with the boys, I'll go answer the door."  
  
"Ok Gigi."  
  
Gigi ran down the stairs and opened the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Gigi's screams were heard around the house.  
  
Cheena immediately stopped what she was doing. (Wrestling Goten and Trunks) [She was currently holding Goten upside down by the foot]  
  
She dropped him and all three of them ran to help Gigi. All of their eyes opened in shock as she lay unconscious in a muscular looking man's arms. He snickered as he eyes all of them while wrapping a brown tail around his waist.  
  
"Well, well. I guess you weren't expecting me, were you Gigi?"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Ooh. I was mean to end it here. But I wanna keep everyone guessing! ^_^ Who is this man? How did he get here? What does everyone think about this? And what does he want with Gigi? Either this guy has some explaining to do or Gigi should spill a little bit more about her past. Hehehehe... evil cliffy... evil briefness and shortness...  
  
~Gigi~ 


	12. Chapter 11 Correct This Time!

Chapter 11  
  
Goten and Trunks woke up together exactly at 3:00 AM. They put on their shoes and tiptoed past Gigi and Cheena, who were both sleeping too deeply to wake up at this time.  
  
Once they got to the door, they threw it open and ran outside into the woods. They ran and ran all the way back into a certain spot they had been before.  
  
Trunks whined. "Ok Goten, NOW are they ready for Cheena and Gigi?"  
  
"Yep! All we have to do is pick them and make sure we don't prick ourselves picking them."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
The two boys finally made it back home and snuck into the kitchen to get two vases for the blossomed roses they gathered. After filling it up with tap water and making sure the roses were even, the boys ran back into Goten's bedroom and placed the two vases on top of one of the dressers in the room, then went back into bed and only waited for the girls to get up.  
  
They both looked at each other and giggled.  
  
"Oh boy, will they be surprised! Hehehehehehehehehehehe..."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Cheena's eyes slowly opened as the morning welcomed her. She sat up and stared at the dresser.  
  
If her mouth had dropped any lower, who knows what would fit in it.  
  
She started screaming in shock, which immediately woke up Gigi. She flew into the air about six feet.  
  
"AAAAGGGHH! I'M DEAF! CHEENA WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!!"  
  
She immediately shut her mouth as she too stared at the beautiful roses.  
  
Goten jumped out of bed and threw his arms around Gigi's chest in a hug. Trunks leaped in the air, landed on Cheena's shoulders, and hugged her neck.  
  
They both simultaneously chimed "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!"  
  
Trunks said. "We hope you two like the roses."  
  
Gigi replied cheerfully. "Oh boys, they're beautiful!"  
  
G: "Hey Gigi, I'll arm wrestle you!"  
  
G: "You're on Goten!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 hours later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C: "Did anyone win yet?"  
  
T: "No."  
  
C: "Hurry up already!"  
  
(Bam) G: "I win Goten."  
  
G: "Grr..."  
  
The doorbell rang, and everything stopped.  
  
"Cheena, stay here with the boys, I'll go answer the door."  
  
"Ok Gigi."  
  
Gigi ran down the stairs and opened the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Gigi's screams were heard around the house.  
  
Cheena immediately stopped what she was doing. (Wrestling Goten and Trunks) [She was currently holding Goten upside down by the foot]  
  
She dropped him and all three of them ran to help Gigi. All of their eyes opened in shock as she lay unconscious in a muscular looking man's arms. He snickered as he eyes all of them while wrapping a brown tail around his waist.  
  
"Well, well. I guess you weren't expecting me, were you Gigi?"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Ooh. I was mean to end it here. But I wanna keep everyone guessing! ^_^ Who is this man? How did he get here? What does everyone think about this? And what does he want with Gigi? Either this guy has some explaining to do or Gigi should spill a little bit more about her past. Hehehehe... evil cliffy... evil briefness and shortness...  
  
~Gigi~ 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The man was eyeing Goten, Trunks and Cheena suspiciously while still holding Gigi off the ground. Trunks and Cheena were in a fighting position, but Goten was blushing like mad.  
  
"Don't hurt this man guys. I think he only came to visit Gigi."  
  
"So why was she screaming?" Cheena asked.  
  
"Well, I kinda realized she was from the Planet Vegeta, and I sensed that she was lonely. So for a Valentine's gift, I wished her planet along with all its people back. I thought she would like it. I think it is one of Planet Vegeta's men."  
  
The man laughed as he lay Gigi on a close couch. "You are pretty smart. Yes, I am a Saiyan, and I did come to visit Gigi. But I have been gone for so many years, she must have thought she would never see me again. And now that Frieza is no more, the Saiyans are no longer mercenaries. Earth is not at threat by my presence, I assure you."  
  
Everyone eased a bit as these words and did not fight. The Saiyan sat next to Gigi and stared at Goten and Trunks. "So you two are Gigi's sons?" He now frowned. "Who is your father?"  
  
Cheena angrily replied for the boys. "First of all, they are NOT her sons. Second of all, this boy's (Goten) father is the Earthling by the name of Goku, and this boy's (Trunks) father is Vegeta."  
  
At this, the Saiyan was shocked. "So Vegeta, an elite warrior such as myself and Gigi, actually fell for an Earthling."  
  
"And what's so bad about being an Earthling?" Trunks asked.  
  
The Saiyan thought for a second. "Well now that you put it that way, I guess nothing really/ But it's just that they are so much weaker than Saiyans."  
  
"I don't believe that Gigi was an Elite Saiyan Warrior. How can you be so sure? And how can you expect us to trust you even if you haven't even told us who you are?" Goten asked.  
  
"Ok squirt. I will answer all these questions for you. My name is Raditz. I admit I have done things to Earth I am not proud for, and for that, Gigi hated me. She was sent to Earth to destroy it, but she was the only elite warrior to rebel against King Vegeta and Frieza. She was kept as an elite for her skill, however, King Vegeta hated her mind, as she had one of her own. So, she ran away to Earth, and instead of destroying it, she befriended it. Frieza then killed the King and forced us to all become mercenaries. That is the only reason I tried to destroy it, so that Frieza would not hurt the Saiyan race. Gigi's disappearance was a great loss to Vegeta's royal elite army. She is the only female Saiyan on Vegeta who could even resist Oozaru form, which is also another amazing feat. I have come for her, only because we have known each other since we were only young ones. Also, I can prove to you right now she is an elite warrior on Planet Vegeta. Even though she won't admit it on Earth in her conscious mind, there is now nothing mentally to stop her from admitting it. I will show a trick I can do with her."  
  
Raditz ran his hand through her now short hair (Trunks, I HATE MY HAIR! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!). Then he stroked her white tail a few times, then gently caressed her neck.  
  
"Don't do that to her!"  
  
Goten's anger was building as he bent his face close to her ear and whispered in a foreign language (obviously Saiyan).  
  
Her lips replied, as she slowly muttered something in another language.  
  
{Translation}  
  
Warrior Gigi... elite daughter of Ortega... grace Vegeta's army...  
  
Raditz chuckled. "It has always worked before." He pulled Gigi close to him in a hug and stared. "Do not feel so hostile young one. What is your name little warrior."  
  
Growling in anger he replied. "Goten."  
  
"Have you been trained at all? You have an awfully high power level."  
  
"Yes. Gigi has."  
  
"Hmm... you are lucky to have had a great mentor at a point."  
  
"You are right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gigi just got up and just stared at her surroundings, which was basically Raditz. Her head was on his lap and her eyes dilated with shock. She just watched him talk, however, the words were still inaudible as she just came to.  
  
As soon as she got better, she kicked Raditz in the jaw and stood up.  
  
"What are you doing here Raditz?"  
  
"Well, the boy you look after wished Vegeta back. So now we can be together again."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gigi took a few steps back and looked back at Goten. "Goten, is this true, or am I still knocked out and having a dream?"  
  
The boy looked sad and admitted it is true.  
  
"Oh my god." Gigi was stunned. Her entire home planet had just been wished back, and she finally had her home to go to.  
  
She now had a decision to make, to stay on Earth, or to go back to Vegeta.  
  
"Why do you want me back Raditz? Why do you want me to go back on Vegeta?"  
  
"First of all, I want to continue where we left off in our relationship. Second, King Vegeta wants you back on duty in the army. He also wants to talk to you personally."  
  
Gigi's face, which usually had a beautiful smile on it, was now grim. She loved Earth, but did not want to leave it behind. She wanted no part of Vegeta's imperial army. She was lucky she had made it from the last war she had been in. However, if she turned Raditz down, Vegeta would send hordes of Saiyans to ruin Earth until they found her and sentenced her.  
  
She glanced at Goten, and his eyes were at the brink of tears. Trunks and Cheena stared at her with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
  
"I'll come Raditz, but not for you wanting me back. Its for the protection of the Earth. If I stay here, Vegeta will send armies here and while looking for me, they will destroy everything in sight."  
  
Scowling at this, Raditz nodded. "Very well, you are stubborn."  
  
"I can't like someone who tried to smother the lives of innocent people."  
  
"I understand, but Frieza was in control then."  
  
"It doesn't matter, how can I trust that you won't do that again?"  
  
"Never mind. You, girl."  
  
Raditz pointed to Cheena as she walked over to him.  
  
"As you now know, Gigi is an elite. She needs another person to join her and you will be that person."  
  
She angrily stared at Raditz along with Gigi, but did not refuse.  
  
Raditz walked out the door. "I will return for you in two days."  
  
As soon as he closed the door behind him, Goten ran up to Gigi and started to sob into her chest. Trunks was also crying too, but he walked up to Cheena and stared at her.  
  
"Gigi, I don't want you to go. I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
Goten tightly hugged Gigi and continued crying. Gigi held Goten back and started rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down. However, they were no use.  
  
Trunks was now holding Cheena and crying too.  
  
"Don't leave me Cheena!"  
  
"Trunks, if we don't the Earth will be at danger, and maybe destroyed! If we go, you two will be safe."  
  
"I understand, but I want you here on Earth with us!"  
  
Gigi called out. "Please don't cry. Cheena is right. We have to. But we don't want to."  
  
Goten clenched a pert of Gigi's gi and sobbed in anger.  
  
"I wish I never wished that wish. Then you wouldn't have to leave us."  
  
"I know Goten, shh."  
  
Gigi cradled him and motioned Cheena to do it to. They soothed the boys to sleep. Gigi whispered to Cheena.  
  
"I can't believe we have to leave them like this."  
  
"I know Gigi, I eel so horrible."  
  
"Let's go to bed. Maybe that will help us a bit."  
  
"Goodnight Cheena."  
  
"Goodnight Gigi."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
There is the longest chapter in the story! ^_^ Sad. I feel so bad for the boys. Please review.  
  
~Gigi~ 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Gigi go up early in the morning and stared out the window. She was leaving beautiful Earth tomorrow, only to be greeted by torture from the king. And she was leaving behind two adorable little boys. After a few minutes, Cheena got up and joined Gigi by the window.  
  
"Gigi, I wish yesterday was just a nightmare."  
  
"I wish I could say the same. But it was unfortunately very much real. Damn it. Goten meant it for the best, but he did not realize that they would be looking for me."  
  
"I know. You know he seemed angry and it looked like he wanted to tear Raditz's head off when Raditz was with you. He did and said a whole bunch of scary stuff."  
  
"What? What exactly did he say and do."  
  
"Just explaining some stuff about himself, you and Planet Vegeta. He also got you to say something while you were knocked out."  
  
"Well, what did he do Cheena?"  
  
"First he started playing with your hair, the he started petting your tail and then rubbed your neck. He whispered something, but I couldn't understand it. I think it was another language. And you answered. You said you were an elite warrior of King Vegeta and you were the daughter of some guy named Ortega. Is that right."  
  
Gigi nodded, then buried her face in her hands. "Darn, I hate it when he uses that method against me."  
  
"A method, what method."  
  
"Well, instead of using brute force against me, he relaxes me so much. During the state of drowsiness, he gets anything he really wants out of them. To think about it, that is smarter than wasting unnecessary energy when you need it. I hate that in him."  
  
"We'd better get back to Goten and Trunks. They cried almost half the night."  
  
A frown covered Gigi's mouth. "I feel so bad about it. You can practically see the hurt in their eyes. Anyway Cheena, it's going to be a long trip, so I suggest we start capsulizing our things for the trip."  
  
"Later Gigi, we really need to spend as much time with them as we can."  
  
"You're right. Let's go."  
  
And with that, they both to the sleeping boys and sat next to them until they got up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on this morning...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks got up and immediately started looking for Cheena. When he realized she was right next to him, he hugged her tightly and almost started to cry again.  
  
"Oh Trunks, don't cry again. I don't like seeing you sad."  
  
He stared up into her eyes for a long time. He sadly asked Cheena, "Will we ever see you guys again?"  
  
Cheena thought for a while, then sadly stared away.  
  
"I can't make a promise that you will. I am not sure what will happen to us when we get there."  
  
Goten was now awake and in Gigi's lap. "Please, you have to come back. Stay here with us."  
  
Gigi said, "Goten, we already said we can't and why. I would like to see you two again. But we can't promise anything, because we are not sure if we will make it back alive and we don't want to break a promise. Especially to you two. And Cheena is most likely to make it back. But as I said again, we can't promise."  
  
Goten and Trunks sadly agreed and helped them pack everything they had in capsules.  
  
After the packing was done, they both walked up to Gigi and Cheena and they each had a single rose in their hand. "If you are staying for a long time, take these with you."  
  
Both girls were at the brink of tears when they placed the roses in the capsules.  
  
"WAIT A SECOND!!" Gigi cried out in excitement. She then ran out the room as her footsteps were heard growing fainter as she went downstairs. Everyone else stared out the door in curiosity. She then came back up with a camera in her hand.  
  
"Let's take a picture everyone!" And with that, Gigi set the camera on a timer and a group picture of the four of them was taken in a flash.  
  
It was an adorable picture. Goten sat on Gigi's lap with one arm around Gigi's waist, and the other one in a piece sign. Trunks was hugging Cheena around the shoulders as he winked at the camera. Both Cheena and Gigi were hugging them back smiling their best smiles possible.  
  
Gigi ran over to the supermarket closest to the house and made four copies of it, capsulized two of them, and left the remaining to in frames for the boys.  
  
Gigi smiled as Cheena said. "That way, we can all be together forever!"  
  
They all smiled as they spent the rest of the day talking and spending quality time together. There was now one day left for them to stay together.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Nothing much to say for this chapter except to review.  
  
Raditz you big meanie!  
  
~Gigi~ 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Gigi and Cheena went outside with Goten and Trunks to spar for the last time. It was a good time and this time, there were no weapons, meaning everyone was safe! ^_^  
  
After sparring for a few hours, they all went inside, tired and exhausted. Goten went up to Gigi (who was napping on a couch) and sat on her lap.  
  
"Gigi"  
  
"Hmmm... oh, what is it Goten?"  
  
"Please be careful in space."  
  
"I will. But why do you think I won't be safe in the spaceship?"  
  
"Well, I don't trust Raditz. That's all. Just be careful. I want to see you again."  
  
"Oh Goten, I do to. Don't think I want to leave. Listen, this is our last day with you, and both of your parents will be back here tonight. Also we are leaving tonight. I'll miss you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Aren't you tired after sparring?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. *Yawns*"  
  
And with that, Goten fell asleep in Gigi's nap. Gigi called over to Cheena, who was holding Trunks in her arms for a moment.  
  
"I feel so tired. That was one of the best spars ever."  
  
"I'm tired too Gigi. How about you Trunks?"  
  
"No, no way... I-I'm not sleepy... *Yawns*"  
  
"Are you sure about that Trunks, because me and Gigi don't think so."  
  
There was no answer, because Trunks had already fallen fast asleep. Cheena started whispering to Gigi.  
  
"Jeez. I wonder why we are all so tired."  
  
"Well first of all, that was the longest spar we've all had. Second, we are all still very sad, and are having a hard time dealing with it."  
  
"True, man I wish we didn't have to go."  
  
"I don't feel like seeing the king anytime soon. He might not recognize me thanks to Trunks!"  
  
"No, only your hair looks different. Otherwise, nothing else about you has changed. WAIT! What if he sentences you severely, what if he orders an execution."  
  
"No Cheena, I am one of his best. His elite army is not made of many people. He cannot afford to lose me."  
  
"Good point. So what do you think he's going to do."  
  
"Probably torture me in the dungeons for a few days. That has happened to me before, then I left for Earth."  
  
"Good point. Anyway, our time with Goten and Trunks are almost up. His parents are coming in a few hours. We should let them sleep a while, and then spend as much time as we can with them."  
  
"You're right Cheena."  
  
They both sat on a couch and continued to hold Goten and Trunks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 hour later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks was the first to get up. He looked up into Cheena's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Good luck out there Cheena."  
  
He hugged and she hugged him back.  
  
"I hope we come back Trunks, I'll miss you so much."  
  
Goten woke up to and play punched Gigi awake again.  
  
"Jeez Goten, I'm sorry, but I'm really tired."  
  
He smiled and replied.  
  
"It's ok. I fell asleep too."  
  
They spent time talking to each other and spending as much time as they could together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 hours later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a ring at the door and Cheena answered it.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Briefs, how are you doing."  
  
"Wonderful, thank you for taking care of Trunks while we were gone, now the house isn't destroyed this time?"  
  
"Nope, spotless and clean. Your boy was an absolute angel with us. Goten too."  
  
Goku gave a huge smile and Chi-Chi beamed.  
  
"And they studied too, right?"  
  
"Yes Chi-Chi. They did study. We also sparred with them and trained them further with their power levels."  
  
Chi-Chi stared blankly at her while Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Finally, they got some decent education."  
  
Cheena smiled and called Goten, Trunks and Gigi over to the door.  
  
Both boys chimed simultaneously, "MOMMY! DADDY!!", and ran to their parents.  
  
Gigi smiled. "It was a pleasure to watch them. They were perfect."  
  
Goku stared at her curiously and asked.  
  
"What happened to her hair?"  
  
Gigi thought for a second and finally said...  
  
"I got a haircut!"  
  
"Oh, OK!!"  
  
Gigi and Cheena hugged Goten and Trunks goodbye as they walked out the door. During the hug, the young boys shed some tears, but they understood that they can't stay here and waved goodbye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just to let you know Cheena, this spaceship is not as big as you may think, its probably the size of the kitchen and Goten's bedroom."  
  
"Oh, and we'll have to share this space with Raditz, right."  
  
"Unfortunately. Also, slip into this, the king will kill both of us if he sees us in out gis."  
  
Gigi handed Cheena Saiyan armor as she changed into the Saiyan armor. She also put on a magenta scouter. She threw a violet colored one to Cheena as they both brought their belongings aboard.  
  
In the spaceship, there were three bunk beds and a bathroom. The girls had packed food, but there was a cupboard with already packed food.  
  
"Lie down on the bed Cheena, and brace yourself, take off sends you flying to the floor if you are not ready."  
  
After Raditz pressed a few buttons, they launched off into space. Next stop, Vegeta!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Goten and Trunks' bedrooms, the two boys were staring out their window into the sky. The smiled and whispered goodbye, to a falling star flying into the sky, knowing that was Cheena and Gigi going to Vegeta.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh gosh, how sad...  
  
Please review.  
  
~Gigi~ 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
After hours of cooking Raditz and Cheena food, Gigi became tired and decided to go to her bunk bed. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.  
  
Raditz and Cheena stared each other down as they ate, saying absolutely nothing. Raditz finally spoke to her.  
  
"How long have you known Gigi?"  
  
"A few months."  
  
"Oh."  
  
That's about all they said before both of them decided to go to bed too. They all fell asleep until the spaceship landed and woke them up with:  
  
"We have arrived. Welcome to Planet Vegeta."  
  
Cheena immediately got up and grabbed her bag. Raditz slowly got up, but Gigi did not want to get up. Raditz shook her by the shoulder and only managed to get three words out of her.  
  
"5 more minutes..."  
  
Raditz sighed and picked Gigi up with her bag. However, Cheena kicked him and yelled.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her! She doesn't want you to do that!"  
  
"Well, can you think of a way to get her up?!"  
  
Cheena smirked. "Yes I can."  
  
She ran into the kitchen and got two pans. She ran back and started slamming them together.  
  
Raditz immediately dropped Gigi and held his ears with his hands. Gigi's eyes widened in alarm and immediately ran out the ship with her bag, only to be taken into custody by two other Saiyan guards.  
  
Cheena was about to fight back when Raditz held her back. "Don't even try. They are taking her to the king."  
  
Raditz and Cheena walked with Gigi and the guards to the throne room. Cheena was shocked as Gigi was thrown on a red carpet in front of a man's feet. He was sitting on a golden throne, and he stared down on Gigi angrily. Cheena stared carefully at the man's face and examined him carefully. He looked exactly like Vegeta, only with a beard.  
  
He started talking to Gigi in the Saiyan language.  
  
{Translated}  
  
"You know, your disappearance has caused much damage to my elite army. As soon as we were resurrected, Raditz came to me and asked if he could go on Earth to locate you. I allowed him obviously, and I knew you could not refuse. However important you are, I cannot let your crime go unpunished. Kaluno..."  
  
One of the guards now replied  
  
{Translation}  
  
"Yes Grace Vegeta?"  
  
{Translation}  
  
"See to it she is treated properly in the dungeons."  
  
An evil smirk came onto both faces as the guard Kaluno removed Gigi's bag and handed it to Cheena  
  
{Translation}  
  
"I take it that you are Gigi's ally woman?"  
  
Cheena stared at King Vegeta in confusion. "HUH?"  
  
The king stared angrily at her, and Raditz nudged her.  
  
"Don't speak like that to the king, he does not like that."  
  
Raditz now spoke to the king himself.  
  
{Translation}  
  
"Yes your majesty, she is an ally. However, she has never been here before and Gigi is now in the dungeons serving her sentence. Let me teach this female, Cheena about our ways. Excuse her, she knows nothing."  
  
{Translation}  
  
"Very well Raditz. Make sure she never speaks wrongly to me again. Take her into Gigi's apartment in the Elite Section of the palace. No go."  
  
Raditz bowed and spoke again.  
  
{Translation}  
  
"Thank you your grace."  
  
With that, Raditz grabbed Cheena's hand and guided her to Gigi's part of the Elite Section. It was a fancy room (to Cheena, Raditz thought it was not all that grand) with Saiyan decorations all over. Raditz spoke to Cheena.  
  
"You and me will stay here until Gigi returns. I know, I don't like it either, but you need someone to teach you our ways, or the king may not want you existing here! He is very strict about our customs. I will teach you general phrases to get you by and give you money. Zenie is not used here. Also take this"  
  
Cheena just stared at him as he handed her a machine it was almost like a silver, metal choker with some glass spheres that contained a bright, neon yellow fluid in them.  
  
"This is required by all elite members. Gigi has hers. It will be given to her in the dungeons. This machine keeps you your current age as long as you have it on. And Cheena, do not even think of trying to see Gigi. It would be to risky and neither of you can afford that risk."  
  
"What will happen to her down there Raditz?"  
  
Raditz flinched at these words and turned away while answering so Cheena could not see the worry on his face.  
  
"They will torture her for five days, she will have to endure it all."  
  
Cheena frowned and replied to Raditz.  
  
"Cook for yourself, because I am not wasting my time on you! I bet Gigi will handle it." She stuck her tongue out at him before proceeding to Gigi's living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the dungeons  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guards carried Gigi downstairs and chained her hands, feet and tail to a cold, stone wall. One guard kept kicking and punching her for about an hour. Then she was given a break to recover. After that, a guard came with an electric spear and kept shocking her with it by poking her lightly. This would continue, with her bread and water. On the third day, she would have no torturing, but no water or food.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review! ^_^  
  
~Gigi~ 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Gigi's five days in the dungeon were finally over. After giving her a new set of armor, she made it back to her living quarters and Raditz and Cheena were excited to see her.  
  
Cheena ran up to the door. Gigi wiped her bleeding face and smiled. Cheena said something in the Saiyan language to her.  
  
{Translation}  
  
Hello broccoli, let's ride the ouch yellow pony on the idiot roof!  
  
Gigi stared at her in a skeptical manner and looked back at Raditz, who was now shaking his head no burying his face in his hands.  
  
Gigi smiled and replied.  
  
{Translation}  
  
"Hello to you too."  
  
Cheena was confused. "Huh? Raditz, what the heck did she say?"  
  
Raditz lost his patience and started yelling at her. "Five days of trying to teach you a few phrases and you can't even manage a common greeting!!"  
  
"Well then genius, what did I say?"  
  
Raditz fell face first into Gigi's bed and gave up. Gigi put her hand on Cheena's shoulder.  
  
"I don't think you want to know."  
  
"Aww, come on Gigi, tell me!"  
  
"All right. Hello broccoli, let's ride the ouch yellow pony on the idiot roof."  
  
"Whoa. Did I really say that?"  
  
"Yes. Hee hee."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 days after.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
G: "Cheena, the king wants mr to tell you something important.  
  
C: "Yeah, what is it Gigi?"  
  
G: "I talked with King Vegeta yesterday, and he has some good and bad news. The good news, we get to go home to Earth in ten years. The bad news, we only go if we participate in an upcoming war and survive."  
  
C: "Oh."  
  
G: "Yeah, this sucks. But we can't let Trunks and Goten down. We have to do it for them."  
  
R: "What are you talking about?"  
  
G&C: "NOTHING!!"  
  
With that, both girls went to other rooms while Gigi was teaching Cheena everything about Planet Vegeta.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
G: "Cheena, I want to go home. Ten years is too long!"  
  
C: "We have no choice. This sucks."  
  
R: "This is wonderful!" (Tries to hold Gigi)  
  
G: "Ugh." (Elbows Raditz in stomach)  
  
G: "Serves you right, and what are you still doing in my apartment? Don't you have your own?"  
  
R: "Oh, I forgot about that." (Runs off to his apartment)  
  
G&C: "Jerk."  
  
~Gigi~  
  
^_^ Please review! 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Huge time elapse... 10 years later.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the war  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gigi and Cheena walked out a muddy field, filled with craters and blood. The Saiyans had just freed slaves on a nearby planet, by not many people.  
  
Dirty and bloody, they were both escorted to King Vegeta. However, Gigi did the talking.  
  
{Translation}  
  
"Your majesty, Cheena and I have done our parts, and we have kept our promise. We helped this planet gain victory and earned the trust of another planet for the better. And now you have your part to uphold as well. Please let me and Cheena pack to go back to Earth. Provide us with two ships, and we will be on our way. I am sure there is another Saiyan on this planet who is worthy to take on my position."  
  
{Translation}  
  
"Very well Gigi. You two may go. However, from this point on, I am not responsible. Whatever happens to you on your trip is no responsibility of Vegeta. May luck be with you."  
  
Gigi and Cheena walked back to the apartment to get their things.  
  
"Cheena, I can't believe ten years has already gone by."  
  
"I know. It's a good thing these weird looking chokers have kept us young. I felt like time would go on forever here."  
  
"I CAN'T WAIT! EARTH, HERE WE COME!!"  
  
In joy, both girls ran to the apartment and started getting their things.  
  
Raditz stared at them in curiosity.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
"We are going back to Earth. Bye Raditz!" Gigi called.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Gigi were already gone and going into the spaceships. Raditz ran to his own that he had custom built a few years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In space...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gigi put her stuff in her spaceship and Cheena did the same thing for hers. They waved to each other before shutting the hatches to their doors and sped off into space.  
  
Several hour have passed now, and Earth was now in Cheena and Gigi's sights. They would be home shortly. PLANET EARTH!! THEY ARE COMING BACK!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
YAY! WE'RE COMING HOME!  
  
~Gigi~ 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Cheena and Gigi's ships finally made it into Earth's atmosphere. Gigi radioed Cheena.  
  
"It only a few more minutes. We're almost home!"  
  
"WOO-HOO! YEAH! ALRIGHT!"  
  
Gigi smiled at Cheena's remarks and continued flying her ship. Little did they know that someone was stalking them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I won't let you leave if I have any say. You are not going back to Earth."  
  
Raditz fired at Cheena and Gigi's spaceships to stop them so they would be forced back to Vegeta.  
  
However, Raditz eyes widened in fear as he stared at their ships. They both started flying towards Earth... in flames.  
  
The ships kept falling, and falling, and falling, until they finally landed in the ocean of a beach. The force of the impact caused the ship to explode, sending Gigi and Cheena's unconscious bodies into the deep water. They both slowly sank and sank into the depths of the sea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raditz started smashing his head against a wall of his ship. "STUPID BAKA, STUPID BAKA! DAMN YOU RADITZ, NOW THEY ARE DEAD! GOOD GOING! I HATE YOU RADITZ!"  
  
(Major OOCness... anyways)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the sands of the beach...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks and Goten were both having a flashback of when they were 13.  
  
~Begin Flashback~  
  
(Trunks and Goten are staring into a starry sky)  
  
T: "Goten?"  
  
G: "Yeah?"  
  
T: "Do you think Cheena and Gigi will come back? I'm starting to get nervous, they've been gone for years. I think they might have died."  
  
G: "As much as I don't want to believe it, I think you might be right. But I still think that they'll come back. I just hope it's soon. I miss them."  
  
T: "Me too Goten."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten snapped awake from his sunbathing along with Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, did you hear that explosion?"  
  
"I sure did, let's go see what it is?"  
  
With that, Goten and Trunks, flew over to where the water was the choppiest and waviest. They saw several broken pieces of metal, and glass.  
  
Trunks exclaimed. "I think these are parts of a spaceship, maybe even two. There are so many pieces here?"  
  
Goten stared at the water. A patch of the water that was stained with blood startled him and there were a few bubbles in the same area.  
  
"TRUNKS! THERE WERE PEOPLE IN THE SHIP! THEY MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE! HURRY!!"  
  
Goten and Trunks both dove down and followed the trails of blood and bubbles. Only to be greeted with two helpless bodies sinking deeper in the water.  
  
Goten managed to grab one of the people, and wrapped his arm around that one, and swam to the surface with the body in his arms.  
  
Goten gasped for air as soon as his head broke the surface of the water. "Trunks, where are you?"  
  
Trunks yelled back to him. "Goten, there were people in there. I managed to get one. Was there anyone else?"  
  
"Yes, there was. We'd better get back to shore."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both of the boys finally reached shore and took the time to examine the people. They were both girls, and one had a white tail. The one with a tail had long, unruly brown hair. The other one was immediately recognizable by Trunks. He ran his hand through her ponytail and wiped some blood of her forehead.  
  
"Goten, it's Cheena!"  
  
"What? No, it can't be."  
  
"And that's Gigi!"  
  
"Wait, its not possible Trunks, they'd be much older, but they are exactly the same age as they were before!"  
  
"And take a look at this Goten, they have capsules with them!"  
  
Goten started hugging Gigi's body not knowing if it was true or not, he whispered hoarsely to Trunks. "Are they alive?"  
  
Trunks put his ear close to Cheena's lips as Goten placed his hand on Gigi's chest.  
  
Trunks smiled, "Yes! They are still with us."  
  
Goten angrily yelled. "Trunks, it's not them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have to help them Goten!"  
  
"I know. Do you have a first aid kit with you?"  
  
"Goten, what king of person brings a first aid kit on a trip to the beach?"  
  
Gigi's eyes slowly opened. "Goten? Is that you?"  
  
Goten stares at her. "It is."  
  
Gigi weakly replied. "Boy, you certainly changed. Do you remember me?"  
  
Goten stared her down. "No, I don't know you."  
  
Tears started welling in Gigi's eyes. "Goten, it's me, Gigi."  
  
"It isn't, if it were you, you would be a lot older and you haven't aged a bit."  
  
Her tears did not exit her eyes yet. She painfully struggled against a gash in her arm, and grabbed two capsules from her bag nearby. As she handed them to Goten, he coldly replied.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Gigi painfully stared into Goten's face. She couldn't believe that he thought it wasn't her. However, she thought and felt nothing as a great force blacked out her world yet again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten stared in disbelief as a man kicked the girl he was holding in the chest. Blood exited her mouth and tears left her eyes before her eyes were finally shut. He had just then opened the capsules, and in them were...  
  
A rose and a picture of two girls holding a young Trunks and Goten in their laps.  
  
Goten's anger grew within himself as he picked Gigi up into his arms and stared the guy down.  
  
Trunks was still caring for Cheena next to Goten. Cheena awoke and painfully held her bleeding side.  
  
"Trunks, Goten, it's Raditz..."  
  
Cheena could not hold herself up and she wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck. Blushing, Trunks looked into her face.  
  
"Trunks, do you believe it's me?"  
  
"Yes. I knew from the beginning." He warmly smiled as he continued to hold her. He ripped a piece of cloth from his sleeve and used it as a band-aid for Cheena. However, that smile faded as he saw Raditz there. Before going with Goten, he laid Cheena gently down on a towel.  
  
Trunks walked over to Goten and glanced at Gigi. Her clothing was ripped and bloodstained. Lots of blood was exiting her mouth and her forehead. He then looked at Goten, and he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"It is her... and the last thing she might ever hear me say to her was 'I didn't believe you.'" He gently lay her cold body on the sand.  
  
Raditz smiled at them. "Gigi, you little wench, you deserve that for deserting me on Planet Vegeta. Hey, I remember you two. You were the boys they took care of. My goodness you've grown. Now, hand them over to me so they can come back to me."  
  
Goten angrily went by Gigi's body again. "I can't believe you. She was already down. Forget it. Even if I did want her to go, life with you would be a living hell. Get away from them!"  
  
Trunks yelled back to him. "We've been waiting so long for them to come back, and after ten years of waiting, you expect us to give them up?"  
  
Raditz grew angry and impatient with them. "Give them back right now."  
  
Cheena spoke to Trunks. "Trunks, he's the reason we're almost dead. He shot me and Gigi down so we would be forced to go back to Vegeta. But we don't want to go back. We want to stay on Earth. With you."  
  
Trunks and Goten now grew even angrier. Both of their hair transformed into a golden hue. An aura of orange red surrounded them, engulfed in anger. They were both Super Saiyans.  
  
Goten spoke out. "For what you did to them, and the Earth before us, we will never forgive you Raditz!"  
  
Raditz's eyes enlarged in shock and fear. Never in his life was he able to become a Super Saiyan. He hastily made a dash to his ship.  
  
Both Trunks and Goten grabbed the weapons Cheena gave them, and did not give Raditz a chance to fight back as they brutalized him.  
  
Trunks held his sword to Raditz's neck.  
  
"Go back to Vegeta now, or your life ends on Earth."  
  
Raditz unwillingly went into his ship and sailed off into the sky. Trunks and Goten ran back to Cheena and Gigi. Trunks smiled as he embraced Cheena in his arms, and she returned the favor.  
  
Goten called out to Trunks holding Gigi.  
  
"I don't think either of them has much time left. We'd better get them to your house."  
  
Trunks nodded and they dashed off to Capsule Corp.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
...........................  
  
Nothing to say...  
  
...........................  
If there is any questions or special comments, please e-mail HermioneG239@aol.com! ^_^ I'd be glad to read them.  
  
~Gigi~ 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Goten and Trunks flew over to Goten's house first to get some water to help Cheena and Gigi's wounds. First Goten ran in with Gigi, and ran past Chi- Chi. Her eyes dilated in fear.  
  
"Goten, why are you bringing a carcass into the house?" She stared at Gigi's messy body before fainting onto the floor. Goten ran to the fridge and got out a bottle of water.  
  
Then Trunks ran in, just after Chi-Chi recovered from the first shock. Chi- Chi stared at Cheena as Trunks ran in with her.  
  
"She hasn't aged a bit..."  
  
She then hit the floor again.  
  
(Poor Chi-Chi! _)  
  
Goten and Trunks then made a dash for Capsule Corp and ran inside. Mr. Briefs and Bulma were about to question them, but Trunks interrupted.  
  
"Sorry mom, not right now!"  
  
"How rude. Gote--"  
  
"Sorry, can't talk."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten and Trunks immediately laid Gigi and Cheena down while Trunks was getting his rejuvenation tank ready. During his preparations, Goten took the opportunity to spend some time alone with Gigi.  
  
Goten held her close to him and started whispering to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry I said that to you before Gigi. I know that you can't hear me, but I want you to know that I am sorry. I hope you recover soon."  
  
Goten stopped and buried his face in her hair. However, he stopped that too. He felt something.  
  
Goten stared at his forearm. Gigi's tail had wrapped itself around it. Goten smiled and pried it loose. After he got it to let go, it limply fell to the floor.  
  
"Goten, the tanks are ready. Get Gigi over here."  
  
Goten got up and lifted Gigi up. He quickly glanced at her head as it drooped backwards from the edge of his arms. He then carried her over to were Trunks was.  
  
Trunks had just finished placing Cheena gently into her tank as he held her hand. After finally letting go of her hand, Trunks motioned Goten to put Gigi in hers.  
  
After both of them were placed in the blue liquid, Trunks and Goten waited nearby. It would be several hours until they got out.  
  
Trunks growled. "Grr... I can't wait this long."  
  
Goten replied, "We have no other choice."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review! ^_^  
  
~Gigi~ 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Goten and Trunks were still waiting patiently by the tanks.  
  
After hours of waiting, a timer had gone off and both boys were already at work with the rejuvenation tanks.  
  
As Goten opened Gigi's, the water drained out and Gigi fell into him and started shivering.  
  
"I'm so cold Goten."  
  
Trunks was having the same problem with Cheena as he held her. "Goten, go get some blankets!"  
  
Goten laid Gigi down and ran into the closet and got two fleece blankets. Then ran back and gave one to Trunks.  
  
Trunks wrapped it around Cheena and rested her head on his lap as she continued to tremble. It gradually stopped as warmth returned to her body.  
  
Trunks lifted Cheena into his arms. "Better?"  
  
Cheena slowly nodded and smiled as Trunks continued to hold her close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gigi stopped shivering. Goten had kept her warm.  
  
Goten then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much.  
  
"Likewise."  
  
As he enveloped her in his hug, Gigi held him back too and her tail wrapped around his waist.  
  
They all stayed like this for a good half hour until they decided it was time to go out. However, it was not what they expected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks and Goten stared at everyone standing in front of them.  
  
"Trunks, why did you cut me off before?" (Bulma)  
  
"*Grumble*" (Vegeta)  
  
"Uh-a-a-e..." (Chi-Chi)  
  
(Goku supporting Chi-Chi)  
  
Goten and Trunks stared at Gigi and Cheena, and then everyone at the door...  
  
G & T: "Uhhhhh... we can explain!"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review! ^_^  
  
~Gigi~ 


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Goten smiled as Gigi whispered something in his ear. Then he whispered to Trunks as he nodded.  
  
"Well Mom, its like this. Remember that week Gigi and Cheena babysitted us? Well someone from a different planet came and told Gigi that she was required to come to his planet for legal reasons and Cheena had to go too. So they left after you came back and stayed there for ten years. At that planet, they used machines, so that they would stay 18. It is a requirement for the planet's members to use so no one can die of age. On their way back to Earth, Gigi and Cheena crashed here and we were there to help them. And you know the rest from there."  
  
Vegeta nodded and stared hard at Trunks in understanding. Bulma stared wide- eyed at Trunks and Goku was supporting Chi-Chi up from fainting again. However... it didn't work as she fell into his arms.  
  
Goku rolled his eyes. "Oh man... Chi-Chi!"  
  
Goten giggled as he yelled out. "That's mom for you!"  
  
Trunks nodded and spoke to Gigi and Cheena. "After that huge crash, and just leaving the fluid of the tanks, your bodies might still feel weak." He paused a moment and smiled at Goten before continuing. "We might as well take you somewhere more comfortable."  
  
Trunks and Goten both flew to Goten's house and laid Gigi and Cheena down on the couches. Goten sat next to Gigi and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Gigi, I um, I'm sorry I didn't believe it was you. I really missed you.  
  
"Its ok Goten. I missed you too so much."  
  
"Goten smiled and started to bear hug Gigi. Gigi choked out.  
  
"Goten... I just got out of the tank... don't break my bones again..."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Goten let go as Gigi gasped for air. Trunks and Cheena started laughing. Cheena called out to Goten.  
  
"Relax, she's not going to go anywhere!"  
  
Goten and Gigi both blushed. (In Gigi's case, it may have been lack of oxygen!) Goten held Gigi a lot lighter this time. She smiled as she lay her head against his chest. Gigi ignored his hair in her face and glanced over at Trunks and Cheena. Trunks was lying down on a couch holding her and he whispered something in her ear. Cheena's eyes widened in surprise and asked something back to him. He nodded and Cheena's face lit with joy as they hugged each other.  
  
*I wonder what just happened with them?* Gigi stared back up into Goten and felt helplessly small in his arms. Her heart melted as she stared at him. She glanced back at Cheena and Trunks as he started to kiss her. Then she decided to look away.  
  
"Gigi?"  
  
"Yeah Goten?"  
  
"Don't leave me again, I don't know what I would have done if you had died."  
  
"It's ok Goten, I won't leave. I never wanted to in the first place."  
  
"Um, Gigi?"  
  
"Yes Goten?"  
  
"I, I love you..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yes, I felt miserable when you left. I wanted you back so much. Gigi... do you feel the same way for me?"  
  
Gigi paused for a moment and thought deeply of what was happening to her right now. Then she stared at Goten as her eyes met his.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Goten smiled and wrapped his arms around her again as they lay down. He then took a quick glance at Trunks and Cheena. It was late, and Trunks had fallen asleep holding Cheena. Goten smiled and kissed Gigi lightly on her lips. She held Goten close as her tail instinctively wrapped around him. Goten suddenly felt heavy against her. Gigi laughed when she realized he was asleep and allowed herself to doze off with him.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chi-Chi... don't come in, if you do... make sure Goku is with you.  
  
Please Review! ^_^  
  
~Gigi~ 


	23. Chapter 22

Goten: Oh gosh what a night!  
  
Gigi: (Groaning... mumbles) I want to go back to bed. (Falls asleep again against Goten)  
  
Cheena: (Yawns) Good morning! (Stares evilly at Gigi and Goten, then shakes Trunks awake)  
  
Trunks: Sorry, what did I miss... Oh! (Smirks)  
  
Cheena: Unless you have a death wish and want Gigi to die with you, you'd better wake her up and run away to a different room for interrupting us.  
  
Goten: (Eyes widen in fear, then shakes Gigi desperately) Gigi, wake up!  
  
Gigi: (Tosses over in sleep and faces the other way, murmurs, turns around again into Goten's chest) I don't wanna get up...  
  
Goten: Gigi!!  
  
Trunks: (Runs over to Gigi and Goten with sword, and stabs near Gigi, rips off a piece of her gi)  
  
Goten: (Panics and lifts Gigi effortlessly and runs away to his bedroom)  
  
Trunks and Cheena: (Walk back to couch)  
  
Goten: (In bedroom with Gigi) Gigi, why are you bleeding a bit.  
  
Gigi: (Slowly gets up) Trunks got me with the sword after last night's incident. It hurt.  
  
O_O ... O_O  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Chi-Chi and Goku were both walking in their house until they caught sight of Goten and Gigi sleeping.  
  
With pupils the size of specks, Chi-Chi stared at the other couch and saw Cheena and Trunks together in slumber.  
  
Goku knew what was going to happen... "Oh no, not again!"  
  
Goku quickly ran behind Chi-Chi and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"I wish I had a zenie for every time she faints and I'm there! Oh well."  
  
With that, Goku took one last glance at the two couples and went into Goku and Chi-Chi's bedroom to lay her down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Goten woke up and saw Gigi in his arms. He smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. "I'm glad you're home."  
  
Gigi's tail waved like a cat's in her sleep. Then he took a glance over at Cheena and Trunks. Goten could only see her face as the rest of her was hidden by Trunks' body.  
  
Cheena woke up and yawned. "Oh boy, what a night!" She blushed and remembered that Trunks was still asleep with her, but he woke up too. "Hi Cheena."  
  
"Hi-"  
  
Cheena was silenced by Trunks' lips. Goten looked away and went back to Gigi. He was glad that she was not stuck on another planet with Raditz. He leaned down and kissed Gigi lightly on the lips as she woke up.  
  
"Good morning Goten."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Don't mind me, I'm too lazy to get up."  
  
"It's ok. In fact, I want you to stay here with me. But when you're done, can you cook breakfast?"  
  
Gigi stared wide-eyed at Goten. "You haven't changed a bit!"  
  
Goten laughed at Gigi's comment. However, she got up from his lap and cooked. Then called everyone to breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten wrapped his arms around Gigi's waist, as did Trunks. However, Goten picked up Gigi and ran to his bedroom. Trunks ran to the living room.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
O_O Oh man, what is going to happen? Hmm..  
  
Please review!  
  
~Gigi~ 


End file.
